Evaluation of the investigational vaccines in this project are part of the VRC mission related to biodefense and emerging pathogens. In FY 12 this project included clinical assessments and data analysis for clinical trials of investigational vaccines against four types of infectious diseases: filoviruses (Marburg and Ebola), influenza (avian and seasonal strains), alphaviruses (Chikungunya) and malaria. Further evaluation of vaccine approaches will continue as the VRC develops additional candidate vaccine regimens. Published results from clinical trials have included: an Ebola DNA vaccine study (VRC 204) Clin Vaccine Immunol, 2006. 13(11):1267-77; a West Nile virus DNA vaccine study (VRC 302) J Infect Dis, 2007. 196(12):1732-40, a SARS DNA vaccine study (VRC 301) Vaccine 2008 Nov 25;26(50):6338-43. a second generation West Nile virus DNA vaccine study (VRC 303) J Infect Dis, 2011, May 15;203(10). a second generation Ebola rAd5 vaccine study (VRC 205) Vaccine 2010 Oct 27. H5N1 gene based prime, inactivated boost (VRC 306) Lancet Infect Dis. 2011 Dec;11(12):916-24